


Hypersomnia

by forever_bright



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/pseuds/forever_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaf is frozen and adrenaline - already flooding through him - is spilling into every nerve. He doesn’t want to move, but every zealous thrust by Adam forces the barrel of the gun to dig harder against his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypersomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd (sorry) and written around the time when Adam was really starting to lose it.

Adam has probably slept with everyone on the grid, and plenty more people besides. He knows the limits, though. He used to approach someone, after an operation went badly or Harry gave him a hard time. He made it clear that he, Adam, _never_ usually does this, but please, please could they just stay with him. Make him feel safe. Give him this moment to wipe out the ones before it. He had endless terrible tales of his terrible life to tell them. And really, who could say no to Adam Carter, begging and lustful?

Zaf didn’t say no when Adam came to him two years ago. At the time, Zaf hadn’t seen any action beyond his desk and Adam was an acquaintance of a distinctly senior nature. He told Zaf, head bowed and voice low, about a young child that had been killed in front of him that afternoon, barely a metre away. Within an hour he was letting Zaf fuck him into the mattress of his stylish London home – his wife and kid away in Russia.

Zaf wasn’t gay, he was just open to possibilities, which Adam happened to be full of.

There was almost no contact between them (Adam had plenty of other young officers to get his relief from) until they were working side my side at MI-5. On Zaf’s first day, dramatic as it was, he saw Adam leaving with Ruth. He guessed, was convinced, that Adam was again getting out some of his pain, his rage, in a quick and not completely anonymous fuck.

Why no else had noticed or commented on this behaviour was a mystery to Zaf.

Things have changed, though, since Fiona…died. Was killed. Bled out in Adam’s arms.

He doesn’t go for the sympathy shag anymore, he doesn’t try to guilt the sex out of people. He hasn’t even gotten within four feet of any of the team since it happened, as far as Zaf can see. Until now, that is.

Adam is kissing him with bruising, careless force. His hands are like iron as they grip Zaf’s biceps and it’s obvious, painfully so, who will be the one getting fucked this time. The luxurious hotel room they’re using as a Safe House is a foreign environment to the ugly way Adam throws Zaf onto the king-size bed. Zaf wants this, he’s not protesting, but Adam _needs_ what they’re about to do. He’s lying over Zaf and holding him as tightly as he would a lifeboat as he drowned.

The room is monitored and someone will be listening. Adam doesn’t seem to care.

His movements are driven and wild, he hasn’t looked at Zaf since he began to kiss him and even now, working the buttons hastily on Zaf’s shirt, Adam’s eyes are lowered. His kisses Zaf too hard, his teeth pull at the younger man’s lips and Zaf tries to turn his head away. Adam doesn’t let him and when he’s finished with the buttons, drops his head to attack Zaf’s chest. It’s like he wants to know and claim every inch of Zaf, to exert power over his body. Underneath him, his colleague is unable to move and merely clutches at Adam’s shirt, breathing hard.

Foreplay clearly isn’t on Adam’s agenda for the day; he doesn’t even bother to take off his own shirt. He reaches down to unbutton his dirty jeans with one hand while holding down Zaf’s chest with his forearm. Adam was a homeless man today and Zaf was a university student. Adam only moves enough to kick off his jeans and then he flattens himself against Zaf again; rutting and forcing his dick to rub against Zaf’s stomach. His moans sound guttural and desperate, his eyes are closed and he is still holding Zaf firmly against the mattress.

After a few moments, when he feels Zaf arching up against him, Adam looks down at him. He almost seems as though he’d forgotten the person he is lying over, trying to fuck through their clothes. He grabs the younger man’s shoulders and rolls him over, Zaf’s face being buried in the plumb pillows. He has to move in order to breath and can now only feel sweaty, hard hands gripping his back and the sound of Adam’s forced breathing. Then Adam is pulling him up by the loops in his jeans, forcing him only his knees and reaching round do undo the zip. He has no problem with the zip or the button and Zaf feels his pants being pulled down. He’s exposed to Adam, with his head hanging between his hands and the other man hasn’t said a word to him since this began. He remains still, waiting for Adam, and it’s only moments until his calloused, deadly hands are stroking Zaf’s supple skin. Zaf moans, pushing back a little, aware that this is about to hurt, because he has only had sex with one man and Adam isn’t in a state of mind to be gentle.

He hears Adam spit and then Adam’s cock, barely slick, is pressing into him. He groans, winces, cries out, but the hands on his hips won’t let him move away. Adam’s breathing is ragged, furious, and his moans sound almost as though he’s the one in pain. He’s been keeping it together for weeks now and suddenly it’s all fallen away. He slides his dick all way into Zaf, his grip loosing momentary on his friend’s body. Then he raises a hand to Zaf’s bowed head, slides his fingers through the thickness of his hair and pulls. As he retches back Zaf’s head, Adam begins to fuck him desperately. They’re both sliding on the bed, Zaf’s jeans are still around his thighs and Adam’s ripped shirt is brushing over the lower back of the man under him. It hurts, his hair and lower down, but Zaf lets Adam keep fucking him until his knees ache and his arms are shaking.

He thinks it must almost be over, that this has been okay and worthwhile, until Adam shifts behind him and a horribly familiar cold metal presses against his temple. Adam hasn’t stopped moving, he’s still slamming himself into Zaf’s body, but he’s gotten a gun from somewhere, maybe it was in his jacket. He’s pressing a gun to Zaf’s head and his groans are louder now. Zaf is frozen and adrenalin, already filling him from the sex, is spilling into every nerve. He doesn’t want to move, but every zealous thrust by Adam forces the barrel of the gun to dig into his skin. He wants to yell at Adam to stop, to put down the gun, because Zaf’s scared that Adam is further gone than any of them thought.

Zaf’s panting and ashamed to feel an irresistible orgasm approaching; a cocktail of the sudden fear and the sensation of Adam ramming constantly into him. He realises that he’s moaning like Adam, he’s rocking back against him and then he hears the safety of the gun click off…

He comes. Hard and overwhelmingly, pleasure exploding through him and wiping out all thought. He screams out mindlessly.

Zaf collapses onto the bed, unaware that Adam came with him, only able to feel his heart pumping so hard that his chest hurts and his muscles shuddering. Zaf feels, acutely, Adam slowly sliding his dick out of him. He lies on the bed, unmoving. Adam is still, too, kneeling on the bed.

The gun will still be in his hand. Zaf wonders if Adam evens knows it’s there.


End file.
